


If he only knew....

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot spends a night alone and is awoken by Quentin who has no idea what happened before he arrived.





	If he only knew....

I took some pills to get rid of the headache I had and laid down. I looked around at the pictures on the tables. 

Not many people ever came into my room but if they did, they would see all the pictures I have of friends and people I look up to. And yes, the occasional picture cause I find certain people attractive. 

I wasn’t allowed many Earthly luxuries here but I had some brought back for me from the times the rest of the gang went back to Earth for something. Since I couldn’t leave I’d have them bring me back things I missed. I also had a few pictures of moments her in Fillory that I took with the camera Margo brought me back once.

I laid there for a minute just feeling restless. I got up and undressed just tossing my clothes into the chair in my room. I guess there was one upside to being alone, I could do whatever I wanted. 

I looked around, probably more out of instinct than anything else, pulled open the drawer on my nightstand, browsed my options and pulled out my favorite ‘toy’. 

“You never let me down….who shall you be tonight?” I thought to myself. 

I looked around the room almost for inspiration. I saw the pictures of some actors I found attractive, Swayze, a brooding Johnny Depp…. “no, more attainable.” I talked myself down. 

“Hmmm… Mike? He’s gone but it’s just a fantasy anyway…..no…..” I kept scanning the room. I’m not even sure how that photo got there. 

“Idri?... Sure he’s not here but I’m sure he’d enjoy the thought….nah….” I looked a little further. “That one.” 

I got up and grabbed the picture and put it on the nightstand. One of my favorites. He looks so happy. I stared at the picture for a moment and then slowly reached down and took hold and started a steady pace. I felt myself get harder and started moving faster. 

I let out a low groan. 

I stopped, opening my eyes I looked at the picture again. 

I reached back and slowly inserted my toy and turned it on. 

“Oh. Shit.” I felt the low vibration and took a deep breath. I started my slow pace once again. I felt my breathing get faster. 

I groaned again. 

I reached back and turned the setting higher. I heard the buzz get louder and kept going. I felt my muscles tense and felt the warm liquid cover my hand. 

I reached back, turned the toy off and put it away. I sighed and looked at the picture again. 

“If only…. “

I rolled over and stared into the darkness. 

“El….Eliot?” I felt someone gently shaking me. I must have drifted off. 

“Yeah?”

“El, wake up.”   
“What’s wrong?”

“Um… nothing… well… not… just…”

“Q?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s going on?”

“I just had a bad……” I could tell he was brushing his hair out of his face like he always does when he’s nervous.

“Bad dream?”

“Look, it’s stupid just nevermind…”

“Q, it’s fine. You want to talk about it?” I slowly sat up forgetting I was naked.

“Ummm. El?”

I looked down. “Oh. Shit.” I reached over and pulled a blanket over myself. “Sorry.”

I looked up and saw him blushing, I must admit it was kind of cute.

“So, your dream?”

“Oh. I just dreamt you …um…died.” I could hear him choking up on the last word.

“Well I’m still here and besides, we all know, death doesn’t stick with me.” I smiled at him.

“Yeah but it just felt so real.”

“Yeah the bad dreams like that suck.”

“So….um… can I like, stay by or with….. or by… you?” He ran his hands through his hair and looked around.

“ Yeah… sure… here, I’ll make room.” I moved a few pillows around and moved over. 

“Thanks.” He climbed into bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. 

“Sure.” I laid down and put my arm over him. 

He looked down, a bit surprised.  
“Oh, sorry, instinct. I hug things when I sleep.” I went to move my arm.

“No, it’s ok. Kind of nice actually. Comforting.”

“Oh. Ok.” I relaxed leaving my arm draped over him. 

I was slowly starting to fall asleep. 

“Hey El?”

“Hmmm”

“Is that the picture of us from when we got here?”

“What?” My eyes shot open recalling what I had done earlier that night.

“On your nightstand? Is that us?”

“Oh. Yeah. That. Yeah that’s us.”

“Odd to keep it there don’t you think? I mean most people have pictures of their wives or husbands on their nightstand. Or even a book. Some have candles or drinks for if they get thirsty but it’s just kind of odd to have a picture of….”

“Hey Q?” I interrupted.

“Yeah.”

“I have it there cause I like it. Makes me happy. Now, get some sleep.” I smiled into the darkness.

“Ok. Goodnight El.”

“Night Q.”

I closed my eyes. I felt him sigh. I just stayed quiet to see what he would do. I felt him reach over and hesitate a bit before resting his hand on my arm. He rolled onto his side so he was facing me. I kept my eyes closed. He reached up and gently started running his hand through my hair. I held him a little tighter. He moved closer and continued to play with my hair. 

I let out a small sigh of content. I moved closer to him. He continued to play with my hair as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
